Regular Things
by Bady Parial
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y one-shots sobre Malec. Cap 4- Un simple momento dulce entre Magnus y Alec
1. Gifts

_Hello!_  
 _Bueno chicos, últimamente eh estado un poco - m u y- obsesionada con el malec ship, y un día andaba navegando por Pinterest, y pues, me dieron ganas de escribir._

 _Esto será una colección de drabbles y one-shots, por que tengo demasiadas ideas individuales, pero no creo poder meterlas todas en una sola historia continua, aparte de que así en dado caso de que alguna historia la deje con final abierto o con capacidad de continuación, tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero si no tengo tiempo -por que, pues, bueno, facultad- o inspiración -escritores life- pues, no pase nada, ya que en sí, si será una historia terminada...ish, no sé si me doy a entender?_

 _Y bueno, aparte, quiero ponerlo en rating M, por que siento que en un futuro puede haber algo de smut, pero de momento no lo pondré ahí, por que este primer capitulo no lo va a contener, anyway, avisaré al principio del capítulo si habrá algo así y en dado caso se darán cuenta si modifico el rating,_

 _Y bueno, de momento eso es todo, lamento si es un largo intro, solo que, bueno, solo eh escrito fanfics de otro fandom, so, this is kinda new for me_

 _También! si de repente escribo alguna caracterización, o nombre de algún personaje en inglés y no en español, perdónenme, leí Shadowhunters en inglés, y a veces se me olvida como cambiar las palabras a español -con Magnus a veces se me complica demasiado por que estoy muy acostumbrada a "warlock" y no a "Brujo", y cosas así, hahaha- Ya, eso es todo, perdón, los veo abajo del capitulo ↓-_

* * *

 _ **Cap1. Gifts**_

Y sin darse cuenta, estaba ahí parado, en medio de la tienda de Louis Vuitton sobre la 5ta avenida, básicamente a dos cuadras del Central Park, aproximadamente a quince kilómetros del apartamento de Magnus. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ahí, a las 11:30 de la noche? ¿Por qué no se había ido con Isabelle y Jace a llenar el papeleo sobre el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con unos demonios durante su vigilancia?

Sencillo, se dijo a sí mismo, recordando como ayer Magnus había comprado unos nuevos zapatos y hoy en la mañana estaba buscando de manera desesperada una cartera que combinara con ellos, sin embargo, dándose por vencido después de media hora de búsqueda, decidiendo usar un par de zapatos que combinaran con su atuendo, y con su cartera regular.

Así que ahí estaba, comparando dos carteras, ambas de un profundo azul marino, considerando si Magnus preferiría la cartera delgada y lisa, o la que era un poco más gruesa, y que tenía una cadena igualmente azul, para enlazar con el pantalón. Consideró por un momento el enviarle a su hermana un mensaje preguntando su opinión sobre las carteras, pero desvió la opción de manera rápida al saber que probablemente Isabelle le diría a Magnus sobre su actual paradero e intención.

Se decidió sobre la cartera que era un poco más gruesa, pero que tenía la cadena, sabiendo que Magnus era todo menos "sencillo" y una cartera como la otra no iría tan bien con alguien como él. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en su novio, quién probablemente en estos momentos esté viendo Project Runaway en el sillón del apartamento, con Chairman Meow en su regazo, envuelto en una frazada, considerando que estaban a finales de diciembre y la nevada que se esperaba para el día de mañana estaba iniciando a hacer aparición.

Habiendo realizado la compra, y guardando el paquete dónde estaba envuelta la nueva cartera en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta de cuero, se dirigió caminando al apartamento que compartía con Magnus, sabía que estaba demasiado lejos, pero no quería tener que pedir un taxi, y a estás horas el metro ya estaría cerrado probablemente.

* * *

Entro al apartamento, y se adentró a la sala de estar, viendo a su novio dormido cómodamente en el sillón, tal y cómo el sabía que estaría, la pantalla del televisor ya mostraba el mensaje de Netflix preguntando si aún seguía viendo la programación, sacó de su chaqueta el empaque con el singular estampado de "LV", y fue a dejarlo sobre la encimera de la cocina, tomando un trozo de papel, y una pluma, dejó un pequeño mensaje sobre el paquete, sabiendo que mañana en la mañana se tendría que ir temprano al Instituto y no tendría tiempo de ver despierto a su novio, y conociendo como era Magnus, Alec no estaba dispuesto a despertarlo sólo para darle el pequeño presente que le había traído, a fin de cuentas no era algo tan importante.

Regresó a la sala de estar, y después de apagar el televisor, tomó a su novio en brazos, dirigiendose al dormitorio. Sintió como Magnus hundía su rostro en su pecho, y se removía un poco acomodándose más contra él.

-...Alexander?- Alec sonrió bobamente bajando la mirada hacia el rostro adormilado de Magnus mientras entraba a la habitación

\- ¿Quién más sería?- escucho la ligera risa de Magnus, seguida de un lento bostezo, y depositando a su novio en el lado izquierdo de la cama, se inclinó a darle un suave beso en la frente- duerme Mags, solo iré a ponerme pijama y regreso.

Simplemente escucho un suave "uhum" por parte de Magnus, y sintió cómo su novio volvía a ser arrastrado a los brazos de morfeo, debió haber sido un día pesado para el brujo, ya que usualmente lo esperaba despierto, e incluso a veces insistía en prepararle la cena, aunque fuesen las dos de la madrugada.

Alec se apresuró al baño, tomando de camino unos pantalones de chándal para dormir. Se había acostumbrado a dormir sin camiseta, pero probablemente ahora debería hacerlo, considerando que la temperatura iba a bajar bastante durante la madrugada, así que también tomó una ligera blusa de manga larga, que muy probablemente pertenecía a Magnus.

Regresó poco después a la cama, estando ya bañado y cambiado, enrollándose bajo las sabanas, y apegándose al pecho de su novio, incrustando su rostro en el cuello de Magnus, inhalando el dulce aroma a vainilla con sándalo.

* * *

-¿Alexander? - el susodicho levantó la mirada de las carpetas llenas de papeles que sostenía en sus manos, viendo como Magnus entraba a su oficina, Alec concentró su atención en la gran sonrisa que su novio tenía en el rostro, lo cual por inercia lo hizo sonreír a él.

-¿Que sucede Magnus? - Magnus caminó hacia él, rodeando el escritorio, y situándose frete a Alec, quien tuvo que girar un poco la silla para poder quedar de frente a Magnus.

Agachó la cabeza, tomando el rostro de Alec entre las manos, y plantó un profundo beso sobre sus labios, para después separase un poco, y repetir el proceso, después inició a dejar suaves besos mariposa sobre las mejillas de Alexander, al igual que sobre su frente, nariz y mandíbula. Alec simplemente soltaba pequeñas risitas que rápidamente eran sofocadas por los labios de Magnus. Después de un par de minutos, Magnus se alejó un poco de su rostro, simplemente para verlo directamente a los ojos, aún con la brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

-No es que me queje, pero, ¿a que debo tu visita Magnus? - Él tomo asiento sobre el regazo de Alec, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Nefilim, el cual de inmediato pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda del brujo.

-Solo vine a darte las gracias, de verdad Alexander, no tenías por que...-Magnus fue interrumpido por los cálidos y suaves labios de Alec, mientras sentía la sonrisa del cazador de sombras hacerse un poco más ancha.

-Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo - el brujo simplemente se le quedó viendo a los ojos, maravillado, de verdad, en sus más de cuatrocientos años de edad debió haber hecho algo demasiado bueno cómo para haberse ganado la compañía del hermoso hombre que estaba entre sus brazos, a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo cuando se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo amaba, y cómo la simple idea de separarse de él le dolía. Soltó una pequeña risita viendo como el Nefilim se ruborizaba ante la intensa mirada del mago. Se paró del regazo de Alec, un poco a regañadientes, sabiendo que en veinte minutos tendría que atender a un cliente y tenía que regresar a casa, Alexander lo atrajo para un último beso antes de despedirse, ambos teniendo una estúpida y boba sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

Magnus se había iniciado a dar cuenta hacía un par de meses, al principió casi no le hacía caso a los labiales, rubores, e iluminadores, que aparecían en su cosmetiquera, o en su cajón dedicado especialmente a maquillaje, a veces simplemente creía que su magia había evolucionado al punto de que simplemente hacía aparecer las cosas sin saberlo. Pero luego las cosas se extendieron lentamente, encontraba cinturones nuevos colgados en su lado del armario, o ahora no solo eran colores individuales de sombras de ojos, sino paletas completas. No es cómo si fuese algo que ocurriese con demasiada frecuencia, pero aún así no dejaba de ser algo que le intrigaba, pero simplemente lo olvidaba de manera rápida y no tenía tiempo cómo para investigar demasiado sobre ello. A fin de cuentas todo era de sus marcas favoritas de maquillaje y en tonos que en definitiva le favorecían.

Pero no fue hasta que un día mientras almorzaba con Izzy, que todo cobró sentido. Ella había recibido un mensaje, del cual comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, antes de disculparse con él para ir a realizar una llamada. Nada hubiese sucedido de no ser por que la voz de Izzy no era precisamente baja, y menos estando en la cocina del apartamento, la cual era de los espacios con más eco del apartamento entero. Y fue cuando accidentalmente escuchó la conversación de Izzy, quién entre risas se burlaba de alguien por su falta de habilidad para combinar más de dos colores.

-¿Dónde, precisamente, estás, Alec?...¿No se suponía que estabas consiguiendo el regalo de Jace?... Eres todo un encanto, ¿lo sabías? ¿no quieres que vaya a ayudarte?... está bien, está bien, comprendo, espera, necesito que el segundo color lo apliques en el dorso de tu mano... Oye ¿quieres mi ayuda en esto, o no?... envíame la foto... definitivamente el segundo color, iría de maravilla en la piel de Magnus... ¿Seguro que no quieres algo de ayuda?... Humm, está bien, cómo quieras, recuerda, siempre compáralo con el dorso de tu mano... Si ya no tienes espacio en una mano, pues lo haces en la otra...como quieras, hermano, hablamos después.

Izzy regresó poco después, dando la escusa de que Alec le estaba insistiendo en terminar el papeleo, como si Magnus no supiese que todo el papeleo lo terminaba haciendo Alexander. Poco después Izzy se fue, ya que iba a reunirse con Clary para una salida de chicas.

Pero ahora Magnus tenía el propósito de saber cómo, exactamente, Alexander se las arreglaba para escabullir todo dentro de su cosmetiquera, o dentro de su cajón de maquillaje. Así que cuando Alexander llego al apartamento con una simple bolsa de American Eagle, lo cual se suponía era el regalo de cumpleaños de Jace, Magnus no apartó los ojos de él, y mientras se dirigía al baño, Magnus inspeccionó la única bolsa que Alec había traído con él, haciendo una mueca al solo encontrar una sudadera negra. Pero si no había guardado ahí lo que fuese que hubiera comprado, entonces...

Claro, ¿cómo no había pensado en eso?

La chaqueta

Alexander nunca se quitaba su chaqueta, y sabía por experiencia que esa chaqueta tenía más bolsillos de los necesarios para cualquiera.

En ese momento sintió los brazos de su novio enroscarse por su cintura y sintió el pecho de Alexander apegarse a su espalda.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos -Magnus se giró para ver cara a cara a Alexander, aún siendo rodeado por sus brazos.

-Estoy pensando en como cierto cazador de sombras se ah dedicado recientemente a llenar mi cosmetiquera y mi armario -Levantó una ceja en modo acusatorio, y supo que dio en el clavo cuando las mejillas de Alexander comenzaron a tornarse rosadas, y posteriormente rojizas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -Suspiró mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, y Magnus rápidamente puso una de sus manos bajo la barbilla de su novio, para evitar que rompiera el contacto visual

-Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Alexander, yo lo sé todo -Dijo mientras sonreía levemente, ahora era Alec quien lo veía con una ceja alzada, sin tragarse su escusa -Está bien, está bien, accidentalmente escuche a Izzy hoy, mientras hablaba contigo, y no me mal interpretes, me encanta que me mimes, y lo sabes, pero ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dijise, y te ahorrabas la complicación de escabullirlo todo?

Alec abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, ¿cómo decirle a Magnus que simplemente le gustaba ver cómo él se emocionaba al ver un nuevo producto?, y que simplemente, cuando iba en una misión y pasaba por una tienda de maquillaje, pensaba en Magnus, y que a pesar de no decirlo de manera constante, le encantaba como su novio se veía con maquillaje. Que le gustaba mirar a Magnus mientras se maquillaba, ya que era de las pocas cosas que hacia manualmente, sin ayuda de magia, por que sabia que Magnus lo consideraba su obra de arte diaria. D everdad podría pasarse el día entero viendo como Magnus aplicaba su maquillaje. Por que le gustaba ver cómo Magnus se emocionaba por encontrar un nuevo cinturón que combinaba perfectamente con los pantalones y zapatos que pensaba usar ese día. Pero en lugar de decirle todo eso, se fue por la opción más fácil y corta.

-Por que te amo

-Pero no tenías por qué...

-Pero quería hacerlo, amor -Entonces Alec desenrolló sus brazos de las caderas de Magnus, y las elevó para sostener su rostro, inclinándose para iniciar a besar a su novio con todo el cariño que podía transmitirle a través de las dulces caricias.

* * *

 _Y bueno_

 _Ese es el primer capitulo_

 _Espero poder actualizar de manera semanal, pero no puedo prometer nada, puede haber semanas dónde suba doble capitulo, o semanas sin que sepan de mi existencia. Por que pues, facultad._

 _Espero de verdad que les haya gustado_

 _Perdón si llegue a tener problemas ortográficos, suelo hacer doble revisión de mis trabajos, pero siempre puedo llegar a cometer algún error, because humans._

 _Déjenme_ _un review, díganme cosas que les gustaron, cosas que no les gustaron, cualquier comentario es recibido. Sólo que si van a dejar un comentario negativo, díganme como puedo mejorarlo, para, ya saben, improve myself, y así._

 _Gracias por leer c:_

 ** _Atte: Bady_**


	2. Movies

**_Well, hello, friends!_**

 _Bueno, con el cap pasado no recibí ningún review -which kinda hurts-_

 _Pero bueno, da igual, algunas personas siguen la historia, y eso es lo que cuenta_

 _Así que aquí está el nuevo episodio_

 _De verdad haré lo que pueda por subir semanalmente por qué en serio hay muchas cosas que me gustaría escribir_

 _Este es un Drabble que tiene potencial de two-shot, así que si les gusta o desearían continuación de esta historia, ahí me avisan_

 _Ya, los dejo de aburrir_

* * *

 _ **Cap. 2- Movies**_

 _"Boys and girls of every age._ _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween!"_

-Mags, ¿Qué estás cantando? Llevas con esa canción todo el día- Alec dijo distraídamente desde el sillón, dónde estaba jugando con Chairman Meow, mientras Magnus intentaba preparar la comida, hasta el momento no había quemado nada, lo cual era una buena señal.

-Oh, ¿acaso no la conoces? Es de una película bastante famosa, llamada "el extraño mundo de Jack" -dijo Magnus como quién no quiere la cosa, agregando sal y pimienta en una de las muchas cacerolas que lo rodeaban- a pesar de ser animada es una película muy buena, eh de reconocer

Alec se paró del sillón dejando a Chairman con una bolita de estambre, y caminó hacia la cocina, en búsqueda de algo de tomar.

-Jamás eh oído sobre ella, aunque no es como si alguna vez hubiese visto alguna película así que supon...

-Espera, ¿qué? -Magnus olvidó de momento las cacerolas con pasta y volteándose a ver a su novio frente a frente, lo observo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué de qué? -Preguntó Alec sin comprender el repentino cambio de ánimo de su novio mientras abría el refrigerador y tomaba una botella de agua.

-Estás diciéndome que MI novio jamás ha visto una película? Cómo es eso posible?

-No sabía que iba a ser un problema ni nada por el estilo, honestamente Magnus, ¿alguna vez has visto algún televisor en el instituto? Y las pantallas de monitoreo no cuentan -Alec cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho alzando una ceja para realzar la pregunta.

-Tienes razón Alexander, esto no es un problema, esto es EL problema,cómo es posible que alguien que tiene el aspecto perfecto como para haber aparecido en Magic Mike, jamás haya visto una película?

-Magic... que? Magnus, no se de que me estás hablando -soltó una risita al ver el azombro en los ojos de su novio, quien honestamente parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse

-Okay, bien, ve por tu chaqueta, no podemos permitir que el mundo sepa de tu crimen - Alec se quedó ahí parado, viendo a su novio cómo si acabase de perder la razón- ¿Qué esperas? anda, vamos.

-Espera, espera, ¿qué planeas hacer? ¿matarme y enterrarme dónde nadie me encuentre? - Magnus se acercó a el con una dulce sonrisa en los labios

-Claro que no, cariño, iremos al cine! -Con una mano pasó los dedos entre el cabello de Alec, y con la otra chasqueo los dedos haciendo la chaqueta de Alexander aparecer en su brazo, se separó de él y caminó hacia la puerta del apartamento -Vienes?

Antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la puerta, Magnus sintió los brazos de Alec tomarlo por los costados, girándolo para quedar frente a frente, y plantó un apasionado beso en sus labios, mientras sus manos subían hasta el collar de la camisa de Magnus, quién a pesar de el beso sorpresivo no tardó demasiado en responder con la misma fiereza. Poco después se separaron con las respiraciones aceleradas y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me halaga, como siempre que me besas, pero, ¿a que debo el honor de merecer ese beso tan apasionado, Alexander?

-No sabía que tenía que tener un motivo para besar a mi novio - se acercó para volver a besar a Magnus,mientras sonreía contra sus labios.

-Por mucho que adoro besarte, Alexander, tenemos que ir de una vez antes de que cierren el cine

Así, tomados de las manos, caminando por las calles medio vacías de Nueva York, con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, se dirigieron al cine.

* * *

 _Okay, hello!_

 _Bueno, este capitulo fue súper cortito, lo sé!_  
 _pero juro que el capítulo que viene será largo -muchísimo más largo, I swear-_

 _Les daré una pista: Inmortalidad_

 _Así que váyanse preparando shamacos (?_

 _Probablemente en el siguiente capítulo haya smut, aunque, again, no prometo nada, y si llega a haber, pondré advertencia, como la escritora responsable que soy (?_

 _Aunque, les comento, por lo mismo que el capítulo que viene es muchísimo más largo que este, puede que me tarde un poquito en subirlo, pero intentaré hacerlo a tiempo_

 _Also, alguno de ustedes me ayudaría a complementar mi vocabulario de fandom en español? Les juro que quiero integrar más el "shadowhunter world" pero estoy batallando horrores para encontrar la traducción -reitero que leí SH en inglés, no en español, lo cual, pues, me complica las cosas-_

 _Si a alguno le interesa apoyarme, please, envíenme algún mensajito o algo -en mi perfil está mi email personal igualmente-_

 _Gracias bbys_

 _ **Atte: Bady**_


	3. Immortal

_Bueno, primero quiero dar un par de advertencias sobre este fic_

 _Estoy acostumbrada a los labels en AoOO, así que pondré como que, los mismos labels aquí, más que nada para que no se terminen impacientando por que siento que estará largo, so:_

 _Slow Burn, Super Slow Burn Tho, Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Fluff, Lots of emotional pain, I'm sorry, not really, but you get it._

 _Y pues, bueno, espero les guste c:_

* * *

Habían pasado veinticinco años.

Veinticinco malditos años desde que había dejado a Alexander en la estación de tren.

Veinticinco años que había vivido con un dolor sordo, constante e intenso en su pecho.

Veinticinco años en los cuales prácticamente no había salido del apartamento más que para lo estrictamente necesario, tomándose un largo y merecido descanso de cualquier cliente y compromiso, a fin de cuentas les había dejado en claro a los Nefilim que no lo buscarán más. Se había asegurado de no volverlos a ver.

Y se arrepentía.

Se arrepentía de no haber solucionado todo con Alexander cuando podía. Se arrepentía de haber permitido que su orgullo le prohibiera abrirle la puerta todas las veces que Alexander había ido a pedir perdón, buscando hablar con él.

Se arrepentía de los años perdidos. Alexander ahora tendría cerca de 47 años.

Probablemente su cabello negro ya iniciaría a mostrar señales plateadas, probablemente ya tuviese pequeñas arrugas de expresión surcando su rostro, eso suponiendo que siguiera vivo.

Los cazadores de sombras suelen morir jóvenes. Y si seguía vivo, probablemente Alec incluso ya se había olvidado de él, quizá se había conseguido a alguien más, tal vez se casó, siguió con su vida, a fin de cuentas él si tenía el tiempo contado.

Cada vez que pensaba en todas las posibilidades que tuvieron en su momento, pensar que ellos se pudieron haber casado, pudieron haber estado juntos todo este tiempo, le dolía, como nunca antes le había dolido algo.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No había día que no se arrepintiera, no había día en que no se sumiera un poco más en su propia miseria, no había día que no pensara en Alec.

Y hoy era un día más

Simplemente estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo un programa en el televisor, aunque sin prestarle realmente atención.

Como todos los días

Hacia todo en modo automático, no vivía, simplemente actuaba.

Cuando oyó un golpe sordo y el crujir de la madera, se sobresaltó un poco, probablemente fuese alguien desesperado por un hechizo o poción, a veces pasaba eso cada cinco o seis años, quienes creían en lo que se había convertido en un mito, del brujo solitario encerrado en Brooklyn, asi que simplemente se paró del sillón y caminó al lobby del apartamento, mientras iniciaba su típica amenaza...

-¿Quién hoza molestar al gran... -pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas abruptamente.

-Estamos buscando a un tal Magnus Bane- se encontró con tres cazadores de sombras, en posición de ataque sosteniendo sus cuchillos serafin,en medio de su lobby. Oh, y su puerta principal estaba básicamente destruida detrás de ellos.

El que había hablado había sido el chico de enmedio, de tez morena y cabello negro, rodeado por dos chicas idénticas la una a la otra, de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos dorados como la miel.

-Tío Alec va a estar molesto por esto -susurró la chica de la derecha

-Tío Alec va a estar muy molesto por esto -le siguió la chica de la izquierda.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de Alec, ellos conocían a Alec, Alec era su _tío._ Pero más importante, Alec seguía vivo, y el simple hecho de saber eso le quitó un peso enorme del corazón, tenía que saber más...

El chico de tez morena elevó su mano y las chicas guardaron silencio de inmediato.

-Eres tú...- el chico clavó sus ojos negros en su persona, escaneándolo.

-¿Quienes son ustedes, y que quieren? -Relativamente escupió la pregunta a los nefilim, quienes apretaron más el agarre a sus cuchillas. El chico dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Mi nombre es Rafael Lightwood, ellas son mis primas, Mel y Alie.

Se quedó quieto al escuchar el apellido pronunciado, Lightwood...¿acaso él era el hijo de Izzy?

Sentía curiosidad, y hasta cierto punto deseaba ayudar al chico...deseaba saber más sobre Alexander a través de él, pero no sabía si debía... les había dicho a los Nefilim que no quería volverlos a ver, y Magnus Bane es un hombre de palabra.

-En ese caso Rafael, te comento, que hace bastante tiempo les deje en claro a tu raza que ya no los ayudaría, así que si me disculpas...- inicio a girar sobre sus talones, cuando una mano le apresó la muñeca deteniéndolo en seco.

-No lo entiendes, eres Magnus Bane, leí tu archivo... vi las fotos... tú eres el motivo por el cual mi padre... él...-Viendo directamente a los ojos negros del chico pudo ver más allá de la determinación aparente, lo que de verdad se ocultaba detrás de sus palabras... cariño,desesperación, y sobre todo, preocupación. Más aparte ahora deseaba saber sobre esas _fotos_ y _archivos._

-...Bien, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero eso sí, no armas dentro de mi hogar -señaló a las chicas quienes observaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Rafael fue el primero que inició a desarmarse, dejando en el piso la cuchilla serafín, y luego iniciando a sacar de sus bolsillos algunas cuchillas, posteriormente las chicas iniciaron a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando acabaron de soltar las armas, los guió hacia la sala de estar, permitiendo que los chicos se sentaran en el sillón.

-Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? ¿Desean algo de beber? -los chicos simplemente negaron con la cabeza- Oh bueno

Chasqueó los dedos y una taza de té de jazmín apareció en su mano, y le dió un sorbo, Rafael parecía a punto de hablar, pero el levantó su mano para detenerlo.

-Antes que nada, Rafael, necesito saber más de ti, espero entiendas que no ayudo a desconocidos, así que tenemos que conocernos. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Rafael de manera nerviosa, el chico les dió una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarlas, luego dirigió su mirada al brujo.

-Acabo de cumplir veinte años

-¿Quiénes son tus padres? - Esa pregunta pareció ponerlo nervioso, ya que ahora fue él quien volteó a ver a las chicas.

Ellas hundieron los hombros, no sabiendo qué hacer.

-De hecho, vine a hablar sobre mi padre - el chico volvió a posar su mirada sore él.

-¿Y tu padre es...? -El chico meditó la pregunta, e ignorandola totalmente contestó:

-Quiero saber qué relación tenías con Alexander Lightwood

Sintió como si su sangre se hubiese convertido en hielo, sintió como su corazón se astillaba un poco más, sintió como sus ojos ardían, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería maldecir a su orgullo de mierda que había arruinado su futuro con su Alexander.

El chico era el hijo de Alexander.

El chico pudo haber sido su hijo.

Pero...¿Quién era su otro padre?

-¿Eres el... el hijo de Alexander? - Rafael simplemente asintió con la cabeza- ¿Quién es... tu otro padre?

Los chicos se miraron confusos entre ellos

-Tío Alec es el único padre de Rafael -dijo una de las chicas.

\- Y si te refieres a sus padres biológicos, nadie lo sabe -complementó la otra.

Eso, por algún motivo, le dió un poco de esperanza. Alec no tenía otra pareja, no se había casado, y no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por ello.

-¿Por qué te interesa mi relación con Alexander?

Esa pregunta pareció haber encendido algo dentro de Rafael, ya que su mirada se llenó de determinación en menos de un segundo.

-Por que Tía Izzy me contó las historias, desde que era pequeño, sobre como mi padre había sido feliz, sobre como el amor de su existencia había sido un brujo, sobre como su separación lo había roto en mil pedazos. Ella me contó sobre el antes, el durante y el después de ti, y comencé a ver las señales en mi padre -el chico se paró de su lugar y comenzó a caminar por la sala de estar intentando acomodar sus pensamientos- ¿sabías que después de que lo destruiste, papá no volvió a sonreír, hasta el día que me encontró?, y aún así, su sonrisa no volvió a ser la misma. Vi una foto, de ustedes dos, y vi a mi padre, como jamás lo he visto, en once años que he estado con él, jamás lo he visto como en esa foto, y me duele saber que pudo haber sido feliz, y que gracias a ti él... él... no puedo hacer esto.

El chico soltaba lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas sin descanso, aunque el parecía no darse cuenta, o simplemente no le importaba, pero entonces simplemente se dio la vuelta, gritando un sonoro "vámonos" a las chicas, quienes se pararon en el acto y salieron detrás de su primo.

Magnus estaba congelado en su asiento, sin darse cuenta de la solitaria lágrima que caía de su mejilla.

Le había hecho daño a Alec, a su Alexander, sabía que al inicio eso era lo que quería, sabía que quería que Alexander sintiera lo que él sintió cuando se enteró de todo, la traición, el dolor, el rencor. Pero nunca pensó la escala que tomaría todo. Alexander no lo había olvidado, no había seguido adelante con su vida como él pensó que haría. Habían pasado veinticinco años y Alexander aún sufría por él, y viceversa.

Tenía que hablar con Él, tenía que verlo. Tenía que pedir perdón, tenía que hacer algo. No le importaba si Alexander se molestaba con él por aparecer después de tanto tiempo, lo necesitaba, llevaba tanto tiempo ahogandosé a si mismo que nunca consideró que también estaba ahogando a Alexander.

Así que esperando lo mejor, conjuró un portal hacía el Instituto.

* * *

Lo primero que vio fue a Izzy, sentada frente a un pórtatil y ordenando algo de papelería, se le veía tan distinta... si antes era una chica madura, ahora era una muejr hecha y derecha, ella levanto la vista al escuchar la pisadas de sus zapatos contra el piso encerado. Vió como sus ojos se endurecían, y se encaminaba en su dirección.

-¿Magnus? -No podía creer que el brujo después de tanto tiempo, tuviese las agallas de mostrarse en el instituto.

-Izzy necesito ver a Alex...- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la mano de Isabelle impactando contra su mejilla, él ya se esperaba algo similar siendo honesto, pero esperaba tener tiempo suficiente para poder hablarlo antes de que le golpearan.

-Eso fue por mi hermano - Izzy estaba levantando de nuevo la mano, pero alcanzo a detenerla antes de que se volviese a precipitar contra su rostro.

-Okay bien, merecía eso, pero Izzy... por favor, me arrepiento, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que lo hago, tengo que hablar con él- La miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando que viese la desesperación que emanaban todos los poros de su ser. Ella escaneo sus ojos de manera determinada. Luego suspiró derrotada.

-Está bien -Estaba a punto de volver a preguntar dónde estaba Alexander, pero parecía que Izzy le leía el pensamiento por que en seguido dijo - De momento no está aquí, tuvo una reunión importante, pero Magnus, tengo que hablar contigo, antes de que veas a Alec, tienes que estar prepardo... ven conmigo, hablaremos en mi oficina.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la oficina de Isabelle, sentado frente al escritorio, Clary sentada a su lado, ya que Izzy había insistido que ella también debía estar ahí, diciendo que Clary y Alec se volvieron casi inseparables después de todo lo sucedido, y que ella podría ayudarle. Aunque al igual que Izzy al verle Clary le soltó una gran bofetada, pero bueno, era innegable el hecho de que lo merecía.

-Escucha Magnus, lo que te voy a contar... va a ser duro de procesar, ¿Okay?, pero necesitas saberlo antes de ver a Alec - Clary había asentido mientra las palabras salían de los labios de Izzy.

-Tienes que comprender a Alec... Y tienes que escuchar todo lo que te vamos a decir sin interrumpir, pero sobre todo, necesitamos que comprendas que todo lo que te diremos es todo lo que sabemos, cualquier pregunta que tengas, se la tendrás que preguntar directamente a él, y Alec sabrá si quiere contestar tus dudas.

-Admito que me están asustando un poco... pero bien, comprendo lo que dicen, ¿pueden ahora por favor, decirme lo que necesito saber? - Se miraron un momento entre ellas, y luego Izzy comenzó con su relato.

\- Los primeros días después de que... terminaran, Alec era un completo desastre... no salía de su habitación, no comía, y podías escuchar el llanto desde fuera de la habitación, después de eso, fue cuando intentó ir a verte por primera vez... -Izzy hizo una pausa, encerrandose un momento en sus pensamientos, sus ojos iniciando a humedecerse levemente con los recuerdos.

Magnus recordaba perfectamente ese día, Alexander había ido a buscarlo tres veces, de las cuales la primera vez fue la única dónde abrió la puerta... lo había confrontado, lo había humillado, le había insultado, a pesar de ver sus profundas ojeras con sus ojos hinchados, su cabello más desaliñado que de costumbre, y sus clavículas más sobresalientes de lo normal. No le había importado y le había escupido todo el veneno que tenía dentro, luego básicamente lo hecho con una patada del apartamento.

-Alec no regresó en tres días -Clary concluyó la frase de Izzy- Tres días completos, en dónde hasta ahora nunca nos ha dicho dónde estuvo, ni qué pasó, solo nos dijo que te había visitado, y que las cosas no salieron bien... si lo encontramos fue gracias a Jace y su conección parabatai.

-Y lo encontramos inconsiete en un callejón, lo llevamos a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudimos, simplemente estaba algo deshidratado, gracias al cielo no fue nada grave, pero después de eso... las cosas empeoraron -la voz de Izzy se quebró en la última palabra

-Lo que sigue, Magnus, va a ser difícil de asimilar, pero, te aseguro que es necesario -Clary puso una de sus manos en su rodilla y dio un ligero apretón, él simplemente asintió, hasta ahora todo había sido sencillo de procesar, a pesar de que le dolía saber que el fue el responsable de todo, pero era una carga que simplemente se anexaba a su constante dolor. Asintió levemente y miró directamente a Izzy, pero ella esquivó la mirada y tambaleó los dedos ansiosamente sobre el escritorio.

-Después de ese día, Alec... él... -Izzy soltó un suspiro de frustración y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Lo que Izzy quiere decir, Magnus, es que... después de ese día, cuando lo encontramos después de tres días, Alec inició a... atentar, por así decirlo, contra su vida.

-Al principio no nos dimos cuenta, cicatrices de más, cicatrices de menos, como cazadores no nos fijamos en eso... luego inició a usar mangas largas... y de repente un día, Jace se estaba retorciendo de dolor en medio de un entrenamiento... estuvo tan cerca - Izzy soltó un ligero sollozo ahogado- cuando despertó, murmuraba cosas sin sentido, decía que tenía que darse prisa, antes de que fuese tarde... todavía tengo pesadillas de ese día, Mags...

Se quedó congelado escuchando todo lo sucedido, Alexander... su dulce Alexander, si en algún momento considero que Alexander le había hecho daño a él, ahora se daba cuenta que no había sido nada comparado a lo que él le había hecho a Alec. Tenía tantas preguntas, tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a Alexander, de pedirle perdón, pero sabía que el relato todavía no acababa, así que hizo lo posible por ahogar sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó después? - susurró con voz ahogada

\- Lo pusimos bajo vigilancia -susurró Clary- Por más de un mes, se le prohibió el estar solo, siempre había alguien con él, y se le obligó a acudir a terapia, aunque no ayudaba demasiado... después de que estabamos convencidos en que estaba bien, se le aprobo la salida a misiones, pero fue un herror.

\- Era arriesgado, casi salvaje al momento de atacar, ya no le importaba nada, ni su seguridad, ni las finalidades de las misiones, pensé que simplemente estaba exhasperado por el tiempo que lo tuvimos vigilado, me tomó bastante tiempo darme cuenta que lo que en verdad estaba buscando era el morir en batalla -Podía ver las lágrimas surcando el rostro de Isabelle, al recordar el dolor de su amado hermano mayor.

-Y luego sucedió... _esa_ misión - La mano de Clary que seguía en su rodilla se apretó un poco más -Sabíamos que sería una misión difícil, ya se habían enviado dos escuadrones que no habían regresado, por eso nos enviaron a nosotros.

-El lugar estaba repleto de demonios, casi todos eran Shax nada demasiado difícil de manejar, hasta que vimos a quién estaban custodiando...Era Sammael- Sus ojos se abrieron ante la mensión del demonio mayor, Sammael no se había visto en la tierra desde hacía siglos, muchisímo antes de que siquiera el hubiese nacido, se decía que estaba destruído, o al menos que tenía una reconstrucción demasiado lenta en El Vacío -Aún estaba demasiado débil, aparentemente acababa de salír del Vacío, y Alexander vió una oportunidad y... lo atacó.

-El mundo entero pareció haberse detenido para nosotros, todo se relentizó, excepto Alec... Entonces oímos a Sammael hablar con él, dijo tantas cosas horribles sobre Alec, sobre tí, sobre todo en general, entonces escuchamos cómo claramente Sammael le ofreció la inmortalidad a cambio de que lo dejará ir.

-Alec se burló de él, le dijo que como hozaba ofrecerle la inmortalidad cuando lo que más deseaba era morir, y se dispuso a matarlo, pero de repente dejamos de oírlo todo, podía ver a Alec hablar pero no oía nada, todo se volvió blanco y lo siguiente que recordamos fue que estabamos solos, no había ningún demonio, y Alec estaba inconsiente justo dónde antes había estado Sammael. Estuvo poco más de doce horas inconsciente. Y cuando despertó lo primero que dijo fue "debieron dejarme morir cuando pude".

Comenzó a juntar las piezas en su mente, y a pesar de que le tomó un par de minutos, ya que estaba demasiado aturdido por todo lo que había estado escuchando la última media hora, al final fijó los ojos en los de Clary, ya que Izzy seguía con la mirada fija en el escritorio.

-Le dió la inmortalidad ¿No es así? Al negarse a recibirla, Sammael decidió maldecirlo contra su voluntad, y le brindó la inmortalidad -Clary asintió lentamente.

-Le dijimos que podiamos intentar quitarle la inmortalidad, ya sabiamos que era posible, pero el se negó, no nos dijó el por qué, sabiamos que odiaba ser inmortalidad, pero se aferró a su inmortalidad. Desde entonces se volvió aún más distinto, se cansaba con facilidad, había semanas dónde no comía nada, y días dónde comía lo equivalente a tres personas, dormía demasiado, y casi no hablaba, ahí fue cuando más iniciamos a coincidir, nos unimos mucho Alec y yo, se volvió como mi hermano, pero seguía sin abrirse demasiado. Habíamos olvidado cómo era la sonrisa de Alec, y sentir su compañía al cien por ciento con nosotros.

-Se mantuvo así durante bastante tiempo, cerca de catorce años, si antes era estricto, ahora lo era muchísimo más, tomó control total como la cabeza del instituto, y casi no salía en misiones, al menos que fuera de verdad necesaria su presencia... pero en una misión en la cual Jace insistió en que fuera, encontramos a Rafael, era un pequeño de nueve años en ese entonces, y en cuanto vió a Alec era imposible separarlo de él. Ahí fue cuando Alec volvió a sonreír, al ver como el pequeño lo seguía a todas partes, llamandolo "papi", así que lo adoptó... en ese entonces mi hija mayor acababa de cumplir los diez años, y el hijo mayor de Clary y Jace tenía once, así que se hicieron amigos entre todos casi de inmediato, después de un par de años Clary tuvo a las gemelas.

-Si, ya tuve el placer de conocer a Rafael y a las gemelas ...¿Mel y Alie? creo que eran sus nombres - Ante esto Clary se escandalizó un tanto.

-¿Cómo que las conoces? ¿cúando? ¿dónde?

-Ellos tres vinieron a darme una... visita, a mi apartamento, cuando Rafael inició a hablar de Alexander, no pude más, llevaba años viviendo en dolor, sin poder parar de pensar en Alexander, y de repente llega su _hijo_ pidiendome información sobre su padre. Supe que tenía que ver a Alexander, y aquí estoy.

-Magnus, tengo que pedirte un favor -Izzy se paró por detrás del escritorio, y rodeándolo se acercó a Magnus.

-Lo que sea

-Si Alec se niega a perdonarte... si no quiere verte... si no quiere hablarte, aceptarás lo que él diga y te irás

-Izzy... por favor no me pidas eso, me iré si esa es su decisión, después de que me deje hablar con él, no antes. Lo que puedo prometerte es que me iré si él me lo pide después de que hablemos.

Izzy no pareció demasiado convencida con esto, pero era lo mejor que podría conseguir, sabía que Magnus era demasiado terco como para que cambiara de opinión

* * *

Había estado la ultima media hora en la oficina de Alexander, esperando por el, y con cada minuto que pasaba, se ponía un poco más nervioso y ansioso. ¿Que le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Y si Alexander no le dejaba hablar antes de sacarlo del Instituto? No podía dejar de preocuparse, y hasta el momento, no había encontrado ninguna guía a "Como intentar regresar con tu Ex después de 25 años de separación" Sus pensamientos se hacían un enorme nudo mientras el se paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia.

Cuando escuchó pasos acercarse, se acomodó las solapas del saco púrpura que traía puesto, aunque no era realmente necesario, esperando a que se abriera la puerta.

-Raf, ya te dije que no te asignaría esa misión a ti - Esa era _su voz_ , hacía tanto tiempo que la había oído por última vez, que le entraron las ganas de llorar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando despejar su mente, ¿Cómo era posible que el simplemente escucharlo lo pusiera así?

Se dio cuenta que había anhelado a Alexander más de lo que había creído.

-Pero papá, yo sé que puedo con esa...

-No es no Raf, y sé que no lo comprendes completamente, pero es por tu bien, ahora, Izzy me dijo que había alguien importante esperando por mi, ¿okay? cuando acabe con esto ¿te gustaría que te ayude a practicar más con el arco?

-No, está bien papá, ¿Y si vamos a cenar?

-Mientras ve a entrenar en lo que acabo aquí

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y aunque Alexnder todavía no volteaba a verlo, se tensó en su lugar, apreciandolo. No había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo Alec, su Alexander, cabello tan negro como la noche, y piel color marfil, dónde las marcas angelicales sobresalían en sus brazos, y cuello. La inmortalidad había detenido su envejecimiento en un punto tan precioso. Alec cerró la puerta y giró sobre sus talones para encarar a quien Izzy había descrito como "posiblemente la visita más importante para ti y para el Instituto que vas a recibir en toda la existencia"

De verdad no esperaba a ver a Magnus, en medio de su oficina.

Por un momento todo en lo que pudo pensar fue Magnus, _Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, M a g n u s_. Sintió un golpe de energía cruzar su cuerpo entero, lo cual básicamente le sacó el aire como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo. Magnus Bane estaba en su oficina ¿Acaso estaba dormido?¿Como era posible?¿Por qué?. Magnus dio un paso tentativo en su dirección al ver que se había quedado congelado.

-Hola, Alexander -Escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por su voz, simplemente lo dejó aún más anonadado, sonaba tan _real_ , no podría ser un sueño, era imposible.

-...¿Magnus? -Sentía como su respiración se hacía más pesada, y el mismo se acercó un poco a Magnus, levantando un poco una de sus manos, sentía la necesidad de tocarlo para asegurarse de que era real, pero no se atrevió. Magnus asintió con la cabeza, y con precaución tomó con ambas manos la mano que él había dejado a medio camino entre sus cuerpos. Y el tocarlo se sintió tan bien, todos estos años Magnus le había hecho tanta falta, y no sabía como debía de sentirse, por mucho que lo intentara no podía enojarse con Magnus, a fin de cuentas él había ocasionado todo, pero tampoco podía arrastrarse por él, no después de tanto tiempo. Lo cual lo hizo reaccionar.

Si Magnus estaba aquí, después de tanto tiempo, era porque probablemente necesitaba algo por parte de él, o por parte de los Cazadores en general, así que lentamente separó sus manos y se alejó un poco de Magnus, recobrando la compostura e intentando contener el río de emociones que inundaban su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Magnus? -Magnus lo miró directamente a los ojos, abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca, buscando las palabras adecuadas.. ¿Por dónde comenzar?

-Tenía que verte - Magnus se acercó el paso que poco antes Alec había retrocedido -Tenía que hablar contigo... disculparme, ya no podía... no... yo -dejó salir un suspiro exasperado y bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos, intentando acomodar sus pensamientos. Pero todo lo que decía no hacía más que confundir a Alexander.

-¿Por qué, Magnus? - Magnus volvió a elevar la mirada, clavando sus gatunos ojos en los irises color azul cielo.

-Por que... en estos veinticinco años no he podido de dejar de pensar en ti, no ha habido día alguno en dónde no me arrepienta un poco más de todo lo que sucedió, yo... de verdad lo siento tanto Alexander - Vio como de los ojos del brujo surgían lentas lágrimas que resbalaban su rostro, y cómo apartaba la mirada de él, agachando el rostro.

Y en ese momento Alexander supo que todo por lo que había pasado, había sido necesario, supo que Magnus podría partirle el corazón mil veces seguidas, pero no importaría. Su corazón le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Supo que no podía intentar esconder lo que sentía. Y supo que Magnus de verdad estaba ahí por él. Supo que no deseaba verlo llorar.

Él había venido a buscarlo. Si, se había tardado demasiado tiempo, y probablemente si no fuese inmortal, las cosas podrían ser bastante diferentes, pero eso había pasado a segundo plano, ya que antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba sosteniendo en sus manos el rostro de Magnus y suavemente posando sus labios sobre los del brujo. Y fue como volver a casa después de un largo viaje. Fue como sentir el calor del hogar. Como sentir una brisa fresca en un día caluroso. Como respirar por primera vez. Y supo que Magnus sintió exactamente lo mismo, estaban conectados y lo sabían, _lo sentían_. Pronto se separaron, y Alexander cerró sus ojos mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Magnus, y a pesar de que el brujo era un poco más alto, las manos que rodeaban su rostro impedían que pudiese despegarse de Alec.

-Solo necesito que me digas Magnus, que viniste para quedarte - antes de que siquiera terminara la oración Magnus ya estaba asintiendo fervientemente.

-Mientras me quieras, me tendrás

-¿ Y si te quiero para siempre?- Alexander no podía hacer más que susurrar, y se negaba a abrir los ojos

-Entonces me tendrás para siempre Alexander-Magnus acarició el rostro del Nefilim como si fuese la cosa más preciosa del mundo, por que para él lo era. Pero ahora venía lo más difícil, y lo sabía. Tenían que hablar de todo lo sucedido en todo este tiempo. Tenía tantas dudas, había tantos cabos sueltos en lo que las chicas le habían contado, y necesitaba saberlo todo.

-Pero antes que nada, tenemos que hablar -Alexander abrió los ojos, y soltando un suspiro asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Separó un poco su cuerpo del de Magnus, y clavó la vista en el piso.

-Lo sé, probablemente tienes muchisímas preguntas sobre... esto - se señaló a sí mismo, y Magnus captó el tonó en su voz, como si estuviera hablando de algo que le diese asco.

\- Unas cuantas, sí, pero quiero que sepas que Izzy y Clary ya me contaron un poco de... como sucedió -Alexander tensó todo su cuerpo al oírlo decir eso.

-¿Que tanto sabes?

-Básicamente me contarón su versión de los hechos, desde... bueno, desde _ese_ día hasta que encontraste a Rafael.

-Y... ¿sobre que tienes dudas? - Alec se estaba abrazando a sí mismo, y podía sentir la ansiedad que hemanaba.

-Alexander tranquilizate -Magnus se acercó y pasó una de sus manos por la cintura del Nefilim- Antes de que te pregunte cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que, nada de lo que haya pasado cambió, ni cambiará, lo que siento por ti, te lo aseguro.

Alec unicamente asintió, volvió a suspirar, y guió a Magnus al sillón que estaba en la estancia.

-Esto será una larga charla, así que será mejor si nos sentamos... ¿Cuales son tus dudas, Magnus?

\- Honestamente... no sé por dónde iniciar, hay tantas cosas que sucedieron... - Alec dejó salir una pequeña risita.

-¿Que tal si comienzas por el inicio? - Magnus entonces rememoró el relato completo de Izzy y Clary... ¿Cuál parte sería precisamente el "inicio"? ¿El inicio de la inmortalidad de Alexander? No... había más dudas antes de eso...Pero la primera sería...

-Después de que fueses a verme la primera vez, ya sabes, cuando... discutimos, me dijeron que no volviste en tres días, y nunca dijiste dónde estuviste... ¿a dónde fuiste?

-Bueno, esto puede sonar un tanto loco, pero, cuando salí de tu apartamento no tenía energía suficiente para enfrentar a Izzy o a Jace, y estaba demasiado dolido como para siquiera fijarme a dónde estaba yendo, así que terminé caminando sin rumbo alguno. Después de un par de horas, llegue a un parque, y simplemente me senté en uno de los columpios, la verdad no sé cuanto tiempo estuve sentado ahí. De repente una mujer me estaba ofreciendo el llevarme a su casa, si necesitaba ayuda o si estaba perdido, y la terminé siguiendo. No me dí cuenta que en realidad era una hechicera -Magnus abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo pronunciad. Los brujos y hechiceras no solían ser amables con los Cazadores de Sombras, y lo sabía de antemano por que el solía ser así- Me dijo que sabía quién era, y por lo que estaba pasando, dijo que sabía quien eras tú, y me advirtió del porvenir en mi futuro... ¿de verdad quieres saberlo todo? ¿O preferirías que simplemente te lo resuma?

-Necesito que me lo digas todo, Alexander, por favor, necesito comprender por lo que pasaste - Alexander se quedó meditando unos momentos

-Me dijo que a pesar de que el futuro es cambiante, frente a mi habían básicamente dos opciones. La primera opción, y a su parecer, la mejor, era el morir... dijo que se susurraban muchas cosas en el mundo de las sombras, dijo que yo era conocido como el estúpido Nefilim que se había enamorado de _Magnus Bane_ , se decía que el gran Magnus había encontrado en mi una adorable mascota que se habia vuelto aburrida con el tiempo, y que utilizó la primera escuza que encontró para deshacerse de mi. Ella me dijo que te hiciera un favor y acabara con mi vida, dijo que a ningún inmortal le gustaría el tener que estar oculto durante una vida por temor a confrontar al que fue su _mascota,_ debido a mi título de cabeza del instituto _._ Y bueno, la otra opción era el seguir con vida, dijo que si seguía con vida probablemente terminaría sufriendo más, dijo que inclusive veía una posibilidad de que encontrara la inmortalidad, pero que no serviría de nada, y si la llegaba a encontrar probablemente empeorarían las cosas. Después de todo lo que me dijo, coincidí que la mejor opción era la primera... salí de su casa y simplemente volvía caminar sin rumbo un par de días hasta que la falta de comida me debilitó demasiado.

Magnus se llenó de rabia, ¿Quién hozaba decir tales chismes de él a sus espaldas? ¿Como podían decir que Alexander había sido una _mascota_? ¿Como le habían pedido a Alexander que se quitara la vida _para hacerle un favor_? Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía a quién odiaba más, si a todos los que habían hablado de él a sus espaldas, o a sí mismo por haber permitido que todo eso pasara.

-Alexander...Dios santo, ¿cómo pudiste creerle?- las ganas de llorar habían regresado, y ahora con una fuerza tan aplastante que no pudo detener las solitarias lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. Tomó las manos de Alexander entre las suyas y dió un pequeño apretón, incitando a que contestara.

-Magnus, por favor, no llores, no tuviste la culpa de nada, si de alguién fue la culpa, fue mía - Magnus negó con la cabeza, se negaba a hablar, por que si lo hacía sabía que su voz se quebraría, así que con la mirada le imploró a Alexander que contestara. Alec simplemene suspiro y ahora fue él quien apretó un poco las manos de Magnus.

\- Lo creí por que,... bueno, en esos momentos acababa de salir de tu apartamento después de haber discutido como jamás lo habíamos hecho, y Magnus, tal vez no lo dijiste de manera intencionada, y tal vez ni siquiera lo recuerdas, pero dijiste tantas cosas que de verdad daban a entender el que nunca me hayas amado... y lo entendía, por qué jamás comprendí como _tú_ podías amarme _a mí._ Para mi, lo que la hechicera me decía tenía sentido y no podía negarlo. Y me negaba a hacerte cargar con el hecho de que yo siguiera vivo, y mucho menos a la posibilidad de encontrar la inmortalidad, por que me dí cuenta que nada volvería a ser cómo antes, ya no podía volver a encerrarme en el closet ¿sabes? y sabía que no volvería a encontrar a alguien para mi, por que ellos simplemente no serían tú.

Alec tenía los ojos clavados en los de Magnus, y mientras hablaba, había colocado sus manos en el rostro del brujo, para evitar que rompiera el contacto visual. Lo había hechado tanto de menos. Alec jamás culpó a Magnus, simplemente se culpaba a sí mismo por ser un desastre de persona.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te negaste a que te quitaran la inmortalidad? - Los ojos de Alec se oscurecierón al oírlo preguntar eso, y Magnus se apresuró a rectificar- No quiero que me mal entiendas, amo el que seas inmortal, pero en ese entonces no sabías si volveríamos a estar juntos, y ya habías decidido que no querías seguir con vida, simplemente quiero entenderte...

-Lo que sucedió con Sammael... fue algo sin precedentes... ni siquiera sabíamos que él siguiera con vida, ahora mucho menos sabíamos que podía brindar inmortalidad pero... es algo muy complicado Magnus.

-Creo que podré comprenderlo -Magnus sonrió un poco para alentarlo a hablar.

-Cuando me dirigí a Sammael, el detuvo el tiempo... o algo similar, no sé como explicarlo, yo podía moverme, pero Izzy, Clary, Jace... ellos no se movían, fue entonces que inició a hablar, básicamente me repitió muchas cosas que la hechicera ya me había dicho antes, pero el había cambiado el enfoque de lo que yo podía hacer. Me dijo que que mejor venganza por haber roto mi corazón, que convertirme en inmortal, molestarte durante toda nuestra existencia. Y me negué, le dije que no era ese tipo de persona, no buscaba venganza, no buscaba hacerte más daño. Me dijo que era un estúpido por pensar así. Y yo simplemente quise matarlo. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, me dijo que mi castigo por ser un estúpido sería el ser inmortal, pero... mi inmortalidad sería codependiente de la tuya.

-...¿Eso que significa? - Magnus preguntó con ansiedad claramente reflejada en su voz

-Significa que... tu magia está afiliada a mi energía vital, si yo dejo de ser inmortal o muero, tu dejarás de tener magia, y por ende, perderás tu inmortalidad. No sé si en estos veinticinco años te diste cuenta que al usar tu magia, no te cansabas como antes. Por que no usas tu energía, usas la mía. Y yo puedo sentir cuando haces magia, no sé que estés haciendo precisamente, pero si siento como un pequeño jalón de energía, al principio era casi doloroso, no sabía que estuvieses haciendo pero casi cualquier cosa provocaba que estuviese acostado unas buenas doce horas. A veces tenía tan poca energía que no podía ni moverme. Fue cuando supe que ya no podría seguir saliendo en misiones como había hecho hasta ese momento. Tu inmortalidad dependía de mi, y no iba a arriesgarla. No salía a menos que fuese verdaderamente necesario. Con el tiempo me acostumbré, ahora simplemente me canso un poco más rápido cuando siento que haces magia, pero ya no duele como antes.

Magnus quedó mudo ante todo lo que le estaba comentando, pero era cierto, al hacer portales no quedaba exhausto como solía hacerlo, él simplemente pensó que se había hecho más poderozo de lo que ya era. Pero no, todo este tiempo su magia le había cobrado factura a Alexander.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -Su voz era apenas un susurro

-Lo intenté... pero no abriste la puerta -Magnus se sorprenío al escuchar un tono burlón en la voz de Alexnder. Estaba petrificado en su lugar analizando todo lo que habia pasado, todo lo que había provocado para Alexander, todo el daño que le había hecho, y una última pregunta se formó en su cabeza.

-Después de todo por lo que pasaste... ¿Cómo puedes seguir queriendome? - Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su Nefilim

-Por que nunca deje de hacerlo - Alec cerró el espacio que había entre ellos, y volivó a posar sus labios sobre los del brujo, quién rápidamente regreso el gesto, y un sentimiento de tranquilidad invadía sus cuerpos. Estaban juntos.

Después de tanto tiempo, tanto sufrimiento y dolor, al fin estaban juntos. El pasado se podía quedar ahí ahora que tenían un futuro. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Pero su pequeño momento de intimidad no duró demasiado ya que la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

-Papá, no me dijiste si alfinal querías ir a ce...nar -Rafael entró abruptamente en la habitación y se detuvo en seco al encontrar a su padre sentado en el sillón abrazado con el brujo que había ido a visitar en la mañana. Magnus sintió un sonrojo subir por su rostro mientras escuchaba a Alexander soltar una risotada y volteaba a verlo.

-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

-Me encantaría... si a Rafael le parece bien- volteó a ver al chico, esperando que no se le hiciera extraño que su padre lo estuviese invitando a cenar. Rafael solo asintió con la cabeza, estando aún un poco anonadado.

-Claro, no hay problema... -Alec se levantó del sillón, con su mano entrelazada con la de Magnus, y pasando su otro brazo sobre los hombros de Rafael. En ese momento todo pareció estar en su lugar, todo parecía perfecto y todo había valido la pena. A pesar de que aún había muchas cosas con las cuales tenía que ponerse al corriente con Magnus, en esos momento todo estaba bien, y con eso bastaba.

* * *

 _Oh my_

 _Me tardé_

 _con este fic, pero creo que de verdad valió la pena._

 _Perdón si se me fue algún problema ortografíco intenté releerlo todo varias veces para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, pero, pues, se me pudo haber pasado por ahí algo._

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _E igual intenté no dejar cabos sueltos con la historia y eso, pero bueno, así fue como salió todo._

 _Dejenme un lindo review si les gustó y si no les gustó díganme que puedo hacer para mejorar  
Gracias por leerme c:  
_

 _ **Bady**  
_


	4. Vanilla & Sugar

_So, estoy estresada porque es la última semana del semestre_

 _Y Actually, debería estar haciendo tarea y estudiando, porque mañana presento Historia del pensamiento político, y son muchas fechas, pero no, me vale quiote la vida y ando escribiendo esto. Y p_ _or eso decidí actualizar._

 _So, disfrútenlo, y_

 _Déjenme review, bc RIP mi examen de mañana * **cries in fanfics** *_

 _Oh, btw, este cap no es específicamente smut, pero sí como que, da la idea de smut...ish, saben? like, es como que, fluff, así que el rating del fic se va a modificar un poco, no va a llegar a M ni de chiste, pero, se va incrementando c:_

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

 ** _Vanilla and Sugar_**

-Hummmm, Vainilla y Azúcar morena – Alec sonrió contra la cálida piel de la espalda baja de Magnus, ya que estaba en la misión de memorizar cada centímetro del cuerpo del brujo a base de besos y caricias.

\- ¿Qué tienen la vainilla y el azúcar morena? – Magnus soltó una risita, lanzando una mirada tímida por encima del hombro - ¿Acaso estás planeando el postre para más tarde?

Alexander dejó un suave camino de besos desde por encima de la sábana que cubría delicadamente las caderas de Magnus, subiendo por su espina dorsal, hasta llegar a la base del cuello, arrastrándose contra el delicado pero musculoso cuerpo de su novio.

-Hueles a vainilla, pero sabes a azúcar morena – Alec sonrió de manera tímida, aún contra su piel, y pudo ver todo el amor reflejado en sus ojos azules. Magnus quedó aturdido ante las palabras de Alexander, preguntándose ¿Cómo había hecho para ganarse el amor de ese hombre? Por que seguramente tuvo que haber hecho algo extraordinario para que cualquier Dios que existiese se lo hubiese permitido.

\- ¿Y a qué me parezco? –Preguntó juguetonamente, a lo cual Alec contestó de manera inmediata.

\- A un caramelo de mantequilla, eres perfectamente dorado, ¿sabias eso? -Acarició dulcemente con sus manos los costados de Magnus, pasando por sobre las costillas, y luego retrocediendo un poco, las paseó por su espalda hasta ponerlas en sus homoplatos.

-Hummm, se nota que me has puesto atención, entonces- La sonrisa de Magnus iluminaba todo su rostro, hasta llegar a sus ojos, que brillaban con una intensa felicidad. Yendo al encuentro de los labios sabor azúcar de su novio, Alec gimió quedamente, apegándose más a la espalda de Magnus.

-Eres la única persona en mi vida quién merece mi atención, si los comparo contigo, todos son demasiado aburridos, ¿sabes?

-Espero que no incluyas a Izzy y a Clary en esa clasificación -Magnus giró para quedar cara a cara con él, pasando sus brazos por sus caderas, y reposando sus manos en la espalda baja de Alexander.

-¿Podrías no hablar de mi hermana, y de la novia de mi hermano, mientras estemos en la cama, ya sabes, desnudos? - Un sonrojó asomó por sus mejillas, a lo cual Magnus soltó una risita.

-Bien, bien, tú ganas... siempre tan tímido, Alexander- Con una de sus manos, subió por la espalda de Alec, recorriendo sus músculos y runas, apretando sus dedos un poco más contra su piel, para luego volver a descender, y repetir el proceso un par de veces -... Tan joven

-... Tan enamorado - Alec susurró antes de volver a presionar sus labios contra los de Magnus

-¿Enamorado de tu novio que huele a vainilla, sabe a azúcar morena, y luce como un caramelo de mantequilla?

-Si lo dices así, suena raro -Alec sonrió un poco más, entrelazando sus piernas con las del brujo, recordando momentos atrás cuando habían estado muchísimo más unidos los dos, con la espalda arqueada, gimiendo sus nombres mutuamente, suplicando.- ¿Qué tal, enamorado de mi caramelo de azúcar morena y vainilla?

-Bueno, sé que soy tu primera relación, así que seré amable -La sonrisa burlona en sus labios le indicó a Alec que estaba bromeando- Pero, _normalmente_ , las parejas _regulares_ dicen apodos cariñosos uno a la vez, no tres al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotros no somos como las parejas regulares -Alec no intentaba sonar empalagoso, simplemente quería ser honesto, a fin de cuentas, eran la cabeza del Instituto de Nueva York, y el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, era imposible siquiera intentar ser normales -Aparte, mereces mucho más que algo "normal", mereces un amor como ningún otro.

\- ...¿Y tú vas a dármelo?- Alec comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por su quijada, descendiendo a su cuello, e inicio a arrastrar sus manos por el pecho de Magnus de una manera casi tortuosa. Magnus definitivamente amaba la runa de resistencia de Alexander, y la que le seguía a esa, probablemente era la de flexibilidad.-¿Me estás diciendo que merezco un amor como ninguno otro, o me lo estás prometiendo, Alexander?

Alec elevó el rostro del pecho de Magnus, con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios enrojecidos. Después de un momento de silencio en el cual únicamente se escuchaban los acelerados latidos del Nefilim y la respiración entrecortada del Brujo, Alec susurró su respuesta

-Te lo estoy jurando. Juro amarte como ningún otro, y juro darte todo lo que tengo -Alec arrastró de nuevo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los labios de Magnus y presionarlos con intensidad contra los suyos.

-Eso suena demasiado a una propuesta, ¿sabes?

-Tal vez lo sea- sintió como la sonrisa de Alexander se alargaba contra sus labios, y simplemente soltó una ligera risita, que se detuvo abruptamente al sentir las manos de su novio apresar sus caderas y deslizarlas lentamente hasta su espalda baja, provocando que sus cuerpos se unieran aún más.

* * *

 _Okay, so, la verdad me inspiré para este fic con un post de Tumblr -hehex-_ _y era un FanArt, y estaba precioso, y ahhhhh *inserte corazones aquí*_

 _Y pues, sí, creo que ya inicié a escribir un poco más... osadamente (? dd_

 _La verdad, como comenté en algún capítulo anterior, si me gustaría incorporar algo de smut al fic, pero **jamás** he escrito gay smut, so, no sé si me saldrá bien, así que quiero iniciar lento, y bonito, y simplemente dando cómo que, la idea de lo que está pasando o lo que va a pasar, pero no escribiéndolo realmente, ¿no sé si me explico? _

_Y btw, del cap pasado casi no recibí reviews, lo cual me hace sentir que como que no les gustó tanto, so, pleaaase, si no les gusta díganme, y si quieren aconsejarme en como mejorar mi escritura, please feel free to do it. La verdad valoro muchísimo todos sus reviews, y me encantaría que me dejaran alguna crítica constructiva si ven mis áreas de oportunidad._

 ** _Gracias por leer c:_**

 ** _Atte: Bady_**


End file.
